


Meditation Troubles

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Lineage, Meditation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: Another prompt from SWModdy, another adoption, another story.~*~Can we please have more Lineage fluff? Like Anakin is having trouble meditating and Obi calls for a family meditation session and Anakin us shocked to find out Yoda is his Line Master? Anakin is still a Padawan in this. Please?





	Meditation Troubles

   Anakin shuffles into their quarters after Obi, knowing that the other can tell that he’s grumbling under his breath. Qui Gon is already in there, talking quietly to another Master.

   The man is tall, his short brown hair mostly grey and his face lined with age. His robes are neatly pressed, the lightsaber in clear view on his belt. He carries an air of indifference that usually only the most well-respected have. Anakin knows who the man is without being introduced: the well-known Jedi Master, Yan Dooku.

_    He’s a part of my lineage? _ The teen shakes his head, making his way over when Qui Gon motions to him.

   “Anakin, this is my master.” Dooku gives the teen a bored look, eyes scanning him up and down as Qui Gon pulls him into a short hug. “Master, this is my grandpadawan.”

   “A pleasure.” The man drawls, eyes sweeping back to Qui Gon. “I hear that Obi Wan is having trouble teaching him meditation.”

   Anakin winces, his own eyes going to the kitchen to find his teacher. He can see the man putting a tray of tea together, floating the tray as he picks up a bowl of fruit.

   “Unfortunately. That’s why we’re here, to help. All we have to do is wait for Grandmaster.” The last word gains the teens attention, Anakin’s eyes snapping to the two next to him.

   “Grandmaster?” The older of the two nods, a small flicker of happiness at the mention of his master crossing his face before it disappears. He motions to the door as the bell rings, signaling that the being in question is there.

   Anakin bows to the two before making his way to the door. A confused look crosses his face when there doesn’t seem to be anyone there, and a loud cough catches his attention. His eyes travel down... and down... and down... before they land on the person he does _not_ want to see.

   “In, you should let me, young Skywalker.” Amber eyes look up at him in amusement, and Anakin forces down a groan.

_    Well, kriff. _


End file.
